Le plan B du Prince
by titvan
Summary: [Oneshot] L'histoire se déroule pendant Les Reliques de la Mort. Severus Rogue sent qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps pour contacter Harry qui doit être mis au courant de certaines choses afin d'être en mesure d'affronter Voldemort. Il met donc au point un plan B, au cas où il ne parviendrait pas à lui révéler la vérité avant que son temps ne soit écoulé...


**Oula, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça. Ça fait un peu bizarre de revenir, d'ailleurs. Mais... bon, j'avais cette fic dans un tiroir (façon de parler, y a pas de tiroir dans un disque dur) depuis 3-4 ans à peu près. Je l'avais commencée quelques mois après la sortie du dernier film... et l'inspiration s'était envolée en cours de route. Pouf! Comme par magie lol Et il y a quelques jours, Rogue m'a chopée au détour d'un couloir (en tout bien tout honneur) et en me pointant sa baguette (j'ai dit baguette! pas... roh!) sous le nez il m'a fait comme ça, avec sa voix grave et lente "Tu vas finir cette fic... ou c'est moi qui vais te finir." xD Bref, c'était demandé si gentiment... que me voilà de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) ... (hum, je précise que ce dernier jeu de mots n'était pas intentionnel...) **

**L'habituel "disclaimer" : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée et le temps que ça m'a pris. L'histoire, les personnages, et tout autre élément que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling. **

**Vouuuaaaalaaa. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Ben si, un peu quand même... sinon, je déprime. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le plan B du Prince<strong>

.

« La question est de savoir comment lui délivrer ce message sans compromettre les plans. »

Severus Rogue faisait les cents pas dans la pièce circulaire, toujours aussi encombrée d'objets étranges en tout genre, dont il n'avait jamais véritablement compris l'utilité, et qui émettaient pour certains de drôles de bruits en continu. Le bureau du directeur était le sien désormais.

« Je suis certain que vous allez trouver un moyen », lui répondit la voix bienveillante de feu le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue s'arrêta et se tourna vers le portrait de son prédécesseur, à qui il adressa une moue sarcastique.

« Naturellement, lâcha-t-il en reniflant. Mais il ne s'agit pas cette fois de lui faire parvenir une simple épée. Il s'agit d'informations capitales qui si elles tombaient entre de mauvaises mains pourraient causer la perte de tous. »

Il fit une pause et porta machinalement la main à son avant-bras, là où était située la marque des ténèbres, dissimulée par le tissu de sa manche.

« Qui plus est, le temps presse, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas un idiot. Nous l'avons bien assez sous-estimé. Et je ne me fais guère d'illusion quant à mon sort, je ne lui serai bientôt plus d'aucune utilité. Il ne s'encombre guère de serviteurs inutiles et gênants… Si je ne parviens pas à contacter Potter très vite, je pourrais bien ne jamais plus en avoir l'occasion. »

Le portrait du professeur Dumbledore semblait l'écouter attentivement, avec un air contrit.

« Non, en effet, confirma l'image du vieil homme. C'est pourquoi il vous faut penser à un plan de secours.

– Songer à un plan B, avant même d'avoir un plan A…, commença Rogue, dubitatif.

– Les plans B servent plus souvent que les plans A. »

Il dut reconnaitre que c'était bien vrai. Il leva néanmoins un sourcil avant de reprendre :

« Mais, en l'absence d'un plan A, le plan B ne devient-il pas lui-même un plan A ? » demanda-t-il, dans un rictus qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire. Mais Severus Rogue ne souriait jamais, et ne plaisantait jamais non plus.

Amusé, le portrait de l'ancien directeur fixa son successeur d'un regard où brillait une lueur espiègle. Rogue se détourna et soupira avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil, où il s'assit en posant les bras sur les accoudoirs. Il demeura immobile durant un bon moment.

Rogue savait ses jours comptés. Lord Voldemort devenait de plus en plus méfiant à l'égard de ses serviteurs. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en eux, certes. Même pas en lui. Rogue avait conscience que le seigneur des ténèbres prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre constamment à l'épreuve, dans l'espoir de le voir flancher. Comme le soir où il avait donné Charity Burbage à manger à son serpent… Rogue n'était pas du genre sensible, mais elle n'était pas une inconnue, et même s'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec elle (elle était après tout professeur d'étude des moldus et elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de prendre leur défense) c'était une collègue qu'il avait côtoyée quotidiennement durant des années, ainsi qu'une alliée, en quelque sorte. Il avait senti le regard cruel de Voldemort posé sur lui, épiant le moindre de ses tressaillements. Il le sentait même dans sa tête, à fouiller ses pensées. Il avait été contraint de fixer le corps meurtri de Charity quand l'éclair vert l'avait touchée (comble d'horreur, elle prit l'apparence de Lily à cet instant-là) puis il dut encore regarder sa dépouille impassiblement pendant que le serpent l'avalait d'un bloc… Il avait même été forcé de créer une fausse jubilation devant le mur dans son esprit, histoire de donner le change. Il était ressorti de cette réunion complètement vidé et nauséeux. Il croyait même se souvenir d'avoir vomi…

Voldemort ne lui avait jamais pardonné de l'avoir abandonné et d'être allé se cacher à Poudlard. Il ne croyait pas plus que Bellatrix à son histoire de manipulation du vieux Dumbledore. Cependant il ignorait la vérité sur la trahison de Rogue. Il se figurait simplement que Rogue avait été un lâche.

Un lâche !

Il verrait en temps et en heure à quel point il était lâche.

Bref, il allait mourir, c'était une certitude. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours. D'heures, peut-être. Oh, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la vie. Il n'avait été heureux de vivre que lorsqu'il avait été l'ami de Lily. Et elle était morte depuis tellement longtemps maintenant… 16 longues années… Cela semblait faire une éternité. Non, il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il l'accueillerait même les bras ouverts… pourvu qu'elle ne l'empêche pas d'accomplir sa mission.

Potter devait à tout prix être mis au courant de certaines choses, et notamment sur ce qu'il était et la nature de sa connexion avec le maître des ténèbres. Ou il ne pourrait pas le tuer. Sans ces informations, il n'y arriverait pas, c'était impossible. Ceci dit, même avec ces informations, Rogue doutait de sa réussite. L'idée que Lord Voldemort pût être défait par un élève de Poudlard… Potter entre tous… c'était de la folie. Néanmoins, « bébé Potter » l'avait déjà vaincu une fois par le passé. Et il fallait que ça marche. Ou tout ça aurait été vain. Il refusait de mourir pour rien. Il refusait que Lily fût morte pour rien ! Potter devait réussir, l'échec était hors de question.

Quand il émergea de ses pensées, l'image du professeur Dumbledore s'était de nouveau assoupie dans son portrait, derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Rogue s'approcha du bureau, attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il pouvait tout simplement laisser une lettre à Harry, mais il ne devrait pas seulement trouver un moyen de la lui faire parvenir, il devrait également s'assurer que personne d'autre ne pourrait la lire.

Cette lettre serait le plan B de Rogue. Au cas où il ne parviendrait pas à contacter Potter avant de mourir. Le contenu de cette lettre ne serait donc révélé qu'à sa mort, pas avant. Il connaissait un sort pour ça.

Cette pensée lui rappela ce que lui avait raconté Slughorn à propos d'un petit poisson magique qu'une élève lui avait offert. Cette élève c'était Lily. Le matin du 1er novembre 1981 il s'était aperçu en descendant les escaliers que le bocal était vide, le petit poisson nommé Francis avait disparu. La mort de Lily avait annulé le sortilège…

Il se secoua mentalement et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Puis il commença à écrire.

_Potter,_

_Si vous lisez ceci, cela veut dire que je suis mort avant d'avoir pu vous révéler la vérité. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : vous devez mourir. Il le faut. Je devrais me réjouir de vous annoncer une aussi terrible nouvelle, mais il n'en est rien. Quand je pense que j'ai risqué ma vie toutes ces années durant afin de protéger votre misérable existence, alors que depuis le début vous étiez condamné à une mort certaine, j'ai presque envie de rire. Oui, vous m'avez bien lu : j'ai veillé sur vous, depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard. Et pourtant, croyez-moi, j'ai souvent souhaité votre fin. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez seulement que je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. Je l'ai fait pour votre mère, pour Lily. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle fût morte en vain. Cela va vous surprendre mais je l'aimais, de tout mon cœur, et je l'aimerai toujours. Nous sommes allés à Poudlard ensemble, elle a été ma seule véritable amie, la seule à m'accepter tel que j'étais. J'ai toujours accusé votre père de me l'avoir volée, et j'aimerais sincèrement le croire ne serait-ce que pour avoir une raison de plus de le haïr, mais je sais bien que si elle m'a tourné le dos c'est à cause de moi. J'étais trop fier. J'étais aveugle aussi. Je n'ai pas compris qu'elle avait le cœur trop pur pour mes ambitions. Je pensais l'impressionner en devenant un mangemort…_

_._

Après avoir écrit ces mots, Rogue releva sa plume et émit une sorte de bruit à mi-chemin entre le rictus amer et le sanglot. Quel gâchis ! Il avait été tellement stupide ! En cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un Retourneur de temps qui fut capable de le ramener 20 ans en arrière afin de donner une bonne leçon à son jeune imbécile de passé !

Mais c'était impossible. Alors il se força à continuer, en se préparant mentalement à faire face à la réalité de sa propre responsabilité dans la mort de Lily. Ce qui lui était insupportable. Il trempa de nouveau sa plume dans l'encre et la main tremblante, il reprit :

.

_C'est moi qui ai rapporté la prophétie vous concernant au seigneur des ténèbres. Quand j'ai su ce qu'il allait faire, j'ai tout tenté pour la sauver. Je lui ai même demandé de prendre votre vie en échange de la sienne… Oui, je me fichais de votre sort, vous n'étiez rien pour moi. Puis je suis allé trouver le professeur Dumbledore et l'ai supplié de la mettre à l'abri. Mais vos parents ont été trahis. J'ai longtemps pensé comme tout le monde que c'était Black le coupable, et j'ai rêvé de lui faire la peau. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'en réalité c'était Peter Pettigrow qui les avait dénoncés… ça n'a rien changé. C'est à cause de Black que vos parents sont morts ! C'est LUI qui les a convaincus de nommer Pettigrow gardien du secret à sa place, parce qu'il avait trop peur d'être pris, l'imbécile ! Quand j'ai appris la mort de Lily, j'ai été anéanti. J'aurais voulu être mort moi aussi. C'est là que le professeur Dumbledore, profitant de ma faiblesse, m'a convaincu de veiller sur vous, afin que sa mort ne soit pas vaine. Du moins, c'est l'argument qu'il a employé pour me convaincre. Mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il avait plus en tête que ce qu'il voulait bien me dire. En réalité, il savait que viendrait le jour où vous pourriez jouer un rôle important dans la destruction du seigneur des ténèbres. L'unique raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous c'est parce que vous ne deviez pas mourir avant le moment venu. En d'autres termes, il vous a élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir. Car voyez-vous, quand le seigneur des ténèbres a tenté de vous tuer cette nuit-là, il s'est produit une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue… ou plutôt deux choses. La première vous la connaissez, je crois, c'est la protection magique dont vous a doté votre mère en mourant pour vous. Quant à la seconde… Vous avez depuis longtemps pressenti, aux dires du professeur Dumbledore, que la cicatrice que vous aviez au front était bien plus que cela. Quand le sort que le seigneur des ténèbres vous destinait a ricoché et s'est retourné contre lui, un morceau de son âme s'est arraché et est allé se loger en vous. C'est pour cela que vous avez accès à son esprit, et lui au vôtre, et que vous savez parler le Fourchelang. Potter, vous êtes un horcruxe. Un horcruxe dont le seigneur des ténèbres n'a jamais voulu et dont il ignore encore l'existence, au moment où j'écris cette lettre. Il ne se doute pas qu'en vous anéantissant, il se détruira lui-même. C'est le seul avantage que nous ayons sur lui. A supposer que vous ayez trouvé tous les autres horcruxes et que vous les ayez détruits… Ce que je n'ose espérer. Je sais ce que vous pensez : pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à un traître, qui plus est un homme qui me hait ? Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous ne me croyez pas, tout est perdu. _

_._

Rogue marqua de nouveau une pause et sembla hésiter. Il entendit le léger ronflement paisible du professeur Dumbledore dans son portrait. Il avait eu beau jouer volontairement le rôle du traître, du meurtrier, il ressentait en cet instant le besoin de se justifier. Pas forcément auprès de Potter d'ailleurs, mais… c'était la seule occasion qu'il aurait jamais, et Potter était celui qui avait le plus mal vécu la mort de l'ancien directeur. Quelque part, il lui devait au moins ça.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis se décida et trempa une dernière fois sa plume dans l'encrier.

.

_Je m'aperçois que je vous dois la vérité sur la mort du professeur Dumbledore. En réalité, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de le tuer. Il avait reçu une blessure mortelle en détruisant un des horcruxes du seigneur des ténèbres, la chevalière de sa mère. Vous vous souvenez sans doute de sa main droite carbonisée… Il était condamné. Cette année-là, le hasard a voulu que le seigneur des ténèbres ordonne à Drago Malfoy de tuer le professeur Dumbledore, tout en sachant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas et que cela lui fournirait une bonne excuse pour le tuer, ainsi que son père dont il avait l'intention de se venger depuis son échec dans la bataille du Département des Mystères. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand le professeur Dumbledore a appris (par mon intermédiaire) les plans du seigneur des ténèbres, et bien qu'il doutât lui aussi de la réussite de Drago dans ce projet, il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place et de lui épargner cette terrible épreuve, afin de « préserver son âme ». Il pensait faire d'une pierre deux coups et s'assurer dans le même temps que le seigneur des ténèbres me croit de son côté, afin que le moment venu, lorsqu'il s'emparerait de Poudlard, je puisse protéger tous les élèves sans éveiller ses soupçons. Ce que je me suis efforcé de faire, dans la mesure du possible. Je devine, cette fois encore, le fond de votre pensée. Mais vous vous trompez. J'ai d'abord refusé la requête du professeur Dumbledore, et jusqu'à la dernière seconde je voulais y renoncer, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, c'était décidément trop me demander… Dumbledore était le seul à m'avoir jamais fait confiance jusqu'au bout, il m'avait confié jusqu'à sa vie ! Mais je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, le destin s'en est mêlé… La mère de Drago est venue un jour me demander d'aider son fils. Sa sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange, m'a obligé, afin de garantir ma loyauté envers son maître (elle se méfiait de moi à juste titre), à faire le serment inviolable… Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de refuser, j'étais acculé. Dumbledore m'a interdit de mourir, je lui avais promis de l'aider, nous avions un accord... Cette histoire peut sembler difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Si cela peut vous convaincre : c'est moi qui vous ai apporté l'épée de Griffondor. Le patronus que vous avez suivi cette nuit-là, dans la forêt de Dean était le mien. Une biche. Le même patronus que celui de votre mère… Je vous entends d'ici me demander : pourquoi ? N'auriez-vous donc rien compris ? Voldemort a tué celle que j'aimais. Il m'a enlevé ma raison de vivre. Je le hais depuis cet instant. Vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que c'est que d'être contraint de ramper devant celui que vous désirez voir mourir plus que tout au monde, d'être contraint de le servir ! Oh oui, j'aurais aimé le voir mourir, pour de bon. J'aurais tant aimé assister à ça. Mais je ne le verrai jamais. Un regret de plus à ajouter à ma longue liste de regrets. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux plus rien pour vous désormais. Vous devez réussir. Votre mère ne doit pas être morte pour rien, Potter. Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance… Rendez-vous de l'autre côté._

_ Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_

_._

Potter était le seul à savoir qui était le Prince de Sang-mêlé. Oh bien sûr, avec tout ce que Rogue avait dit dans sa lettre il était assez aisé de deviner son identité, mais l'idée lui plaisait assez d'utiliser son pseudonyme. Comme un nom de code. Mais c'était plus une sorte de clin d'œil qu'autre chose.

Il allait refermer là sa lettre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, tout en bas de la page :

.

_PS : Je compte sur vous. Ne me décevez pas._

_._

Il posa enfin sa plume et soupira longuement. Il se rendit soudain compte de l'état de fatigue nerveuse dans lequel il était. Mais il n'y pouvait rien dans l'immédiat. Tout serait vite terminé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il prit délicatement la baguette magique qui était dans sa poche et esquissa un geste ample au-dessus du parchemin, en murmurant :

« Eclipsis ! »

Puis il toucha la lettre du bout de sa baguette, ce qui eut pour effet d'en faire disparaître le message. Aucun contre sort ne le révèlerait jamais, seule sa mort le pourrait désormais. Le parchemin avait de nouveau l'air d'un morceau de parchemin ordinaire.

Il en fit un rouleau qu'il glissa dans sa poche sans le cacheter, quand on frappa brutalement à la porte. Un des deux Carrow sans nul doute. Rogue paria sur le frère…

« Entrez ! » fit Rogue, sèchement.

Et en effet, Amycus Carrow déboula dans la pièce comme un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine, avec sa carrure massive et sa trogne en biais.

« Monsieur le Directeur, salua-t-il Rogue avec une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Le garçon Potter a été repéré à Pré-au-lard. Mais il a disparu avant que l'un des nôtres puisse l'intercepter. »

Pour toute réaction, Rogue leva un sourcil. Voilà qui était décidément intéressant. Potter semblait vouloir lui faciliter la tâche. Mais, le hic c'est que le garçon aurait sérieusement envie de lui faire la peau. À juste titre, d'ailleurs. Et après tout, pourquoi pas… L'idée de se laisser tuer par Harry Potter traversa l'esprit de Rogue l'espace d'une seconde.

Face à Amycus Carrow il pouvait penser en toute liberté : le mangemort avait autant de talent pour la légilimancie que « l'élu » en avait pour l'occlumancie. Ce qui était peu dire.

D'ailleurs, comme pour le prouver, l'autre ne réagit pas du tout, et resta là à le fixer avec son air grotesquement machiavélique. Rogue en profita pour prendre la parole :

« Ce qui signifie que Potter (il fit mine de cracher son nom, comme si le prononcer le dégoûtait) se prépare à revenir à Poudlard, dit-il, pensivement. Je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre, je doute fort qu'il entre par la grande porte, il n'est pas encore assez stupide pour ça, je le crains… »

Carrow laissa échapper un ronflement moqueur et prit un air narquois.

« … Quoi qu'il en soit, renforcez la sécurité, continua Rogue, impassible. Je veux que vous l'attrapiez et que vous me l'ameniez. Si vous échouez… »

Il laissa sa menace en suspens. Ce qui eut visiblement l'effet escompté. L'espace d'une demi-seconde, un éclair fugace de terreur traversa les traits de guingois d'Amycus Carrow. Il savait ce qu'échouer impliquait. Il craignait la colère du maître des ténèbres comme tout le monde, y compris les mangemorts. Il avait vu lui aussi Nagini à l'œuvre… Lord Voldemort y prenait un malin plaisir. C'était à chaque fois une sorte d'avertissement.

Rogue prit d'ailleurs un certain plaisir lui-même à voir l'effet que sa menace produisait sur l'autre brute épaisse.

Mais la brute épaisse en question préféra changer de sujet.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Londubat ? demanda-t-il sur un ton hargneux. On n'a trouvé aucun moyen d'entrer dans la Salle sur demande. »

Rogue leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Évidemment que non. Il avait eu beau leur expliquer que la Salle sur demande n'avait pas simplement la particularité d'apparaître sur demande, mais également de protéger ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ça ne voulait pas entrer dans leur tête de mangemorts. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, on lui avait collé dans les pattes la plus grosse équipe de bourrins entêtés qui fût dans tout le monde de la magie. Ils se servaient plus souvent de leur force et de leur baguette magique que de leur cerveau, c'était un fait.

« Je m'en occupe », décida Rogue, sur un ton ferme et sans appel, qui signifiait également que la discussion était terminée et qu'Amycus Carrow pouvait se retirer.

Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire en claquant la porte un peu trop fort derrière lui.

Rogue devait admettre qu'il avait longtemps sous-estimé Londubat. Le garçon avait plus de ressources qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il n'était plus l'élève potelé et terrorisé qu'il était jadis. Son souffre-douleur favori… après Potter, bien sûr. Et Granger… cette insupportable mademoiselle je-sais-tout ! Et Weasley, énième du nom, la cinquième roue du carrosse…

Rogue chassa bien vite le « trio doré » de son esprit. Il refusait de s'avouer qu'ils lui manquaient. Quelle idée abominable !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste souple et rapide.

Il avait un plan.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! Enfin, pas vraiment. Ici oui, mais l'histoire ne s'arrête évidemment pas là<strong>**.**

**Si vous passez par là, et que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit commentaire :) Merci.**


End file.
